


Bunbun

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Easter and April first just so happen to be on the same day. Paul has plans.





	Bunbun

Hugh wakes regrettably without Paul wrapped around him, but there’s the smell of freshly baked goods with an underlying note of hot chocolate, so Paul must’ve gone out and got breakfast.

They  _had_  planned to go out and eat at a café today, but of course his fiancé doesn’t like sticking to previously established plans.

He sighs into his pillow and slowly pushes himself up to go help Paul.

    “Oh! No, no, you stay in there!” Paul has appeared in the doorway, carrying breakfast on a huge tray, and… he… he’s wearing… “You’re staring.”

Hugh sure is.

Paul crosses the room with a little sway to his hips, cheeky grin barely contained.

    “Good morning, love.”

He bends down to set the tray on the nightstand and then to give Hugh a cute little kiss on the corner of his mouth, moving far more daintily than Hugh has ever seen.

    “Paul, what are you doing?”

    “Bringing you breakfast in bed? I’ve got croissants, muffins, scones, hash browns, scrambled eggs, fruits, yoghurt, colored and cooked easter eggs, hot chocolate, homemade bread, jam -”

    “I can see that. But  _what_  are you  _wearing_?”

Paul bites his lips and twirls. He’s basically wearing a white body suit that really hugs his skin with his arms and legs bare, knee-high laced up heels, a little poof of white fluff on his tailbone and white and pink fluffy bunny ears on a headband.

    “Well, you see, it’s Easter, and it’s also April first.” Paul sets his knee on the bed and crawls up onto Hugh’s lap, pushing him back a little. “So I thought I’d get you breakfast in bed.” He sneaks a finger into one of the jars of jam and licks it, leaving a light sheen of red on his lips. “And to wear a bunny suit.”

His legs are shaved, Hugh notes.

    “You’re completely nuts.”

Paul grins and leans closer. “You might even say I’m  _harebrained_. Get it? Get it?!”

Hugh groans and pulls his lovable weirdo close enough for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
